jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Frisk Dreemurr
Frisk Dreemurr '''(known as Frisk Jane-Burrow until 2015) is the leader of the Jonish political party Green Party, and is the ambassador for monsters to Jonas and all member states of the UNIS. They were the last of 8 people to fall down Mt. Ebott. Early Life Frisk was born as Frisk Warren Jane-Burrow on the 4th of September, 1996. Their middle name, Warren, was related to their father, Warren Jane-Burrow, the author of the critically acclaimed book Haximavino, a story about a politician in post-1971 Jonas, that was released in 2011. In 2015, Frisk, apparently scaling Mt. Ebott one day, took shelter in a cave after it started raining (the rain being the start of the September Rain Storm in the Thaines region). They discovered a cave. While looking into it, they fell in. Not much is known of what happened while Frisk was there. It is claimed that Frisk broke the barrier in 2015, however Frisk claims it was actually Asriel who broke it, though proof of this is actually pretty rare. Current Life Frisk lives somewhere in Yellow City. Trivia * Frisk is aware of the video game Undertale as well as the fandom and all it's AUs. * Their official gender is unknown, so it is possible that Frisk is agender, which is a person with no specific gender. * They have a Streame account, named FriskDreemurrST. They upload on a regular basis. Quotes Quotes made by Frisk themselves * ''"Who's fault is it that monsters were banished underground? Hmm?"'' -Frisk Dreemurr, 14th March 2016.' * ''"Mt. Ebott was a breeze to go through."' -Frisk Dreemurr, 18th June 2018, to JCNews, and later The Guardian.' * "What is a fandom." '''-Frisk Dreemurr, 17th December 2019, on Glitchtale.' * ''"AH. YES."' -Frisk Dreemurr, 9th January 2020, on the Jonish election.' Quotes referring to Frisk made by other people In television shows, movies, and YouTube series * "That puny human you call a "friend", Do you think I forced them to commit genocide? HA! Don't make me laugh. After doing the same "Pacifist" route over and over again, they eventually got bored. They did it on their own. The idiot just lacked the courage to finish at the very end. They were the ones who killed everyone by their own hand. (...) They were the ones who started the genocide. No one ever forced them to do it. I'm just trying to finish what they started. It makes me sick that they think they're above consequences. That they can just toy around with everyone and get away with whatever they want. (...) They reset'd in a part they weren't supposed to be able to. Creating all these "errors"." '''-Chara (Glitchtale)' * ''"Could be worse. Could be a fallen human. Could even be the Jaydish navy." '''-Joseph, spotting something in the distance. (Determination)' * ''"There's so many history books about people...Troy Markinson...Frisk Jane-Burrow...Chara Brown...Brian Albert...Adam Davidson...there's so many. Too bad they have to be burnt in this fire. *burns library* *quiet laugh* Who even cares about this stuff???" '''-Scarlett, before and during the library fire. (Eight-Seven)' * ''"If you think you can escape, I'd like to see you find a blue and pink-striped shirt and a mountain you can hide in!"' -Roy Majhien, talking to his younger brother, Cooper, who was plotting to run away from his parents. (Rolling Hills)' In real life Clone Earth * "Chara introduced me to Frisk in 2015. They were a kind person, though they looked like they had gone through something. I never asked them about it. Chara did, but they wouldn't tell me." '''-Jonas Albert, 14th March, 2016.' * ''"Frisk? They were...odd." '-Chara Dreemurr, 14th March 2016.' * "ehh. they were alright." '''-Sans the skeleton, 14th March 2016.' * ''"Who?"' -Both Brian and Jayden Albert, 29th September 2018.' * "Are you talking about the word that I found in the dictionary or...?" '''-Otter Albert, 30th September 2018.' * ''"...have you seen Frisk recently?"' -Chara Dreemurr, 20th December 2019.' * "*mimics the song 'Determination' from the video game Undertale*"' -Jonas Albert, 9th January 2020, saying he felt the need to make the song Frisk once played on a piano once.' Category:People Category:Jonish people Category:Government of Jonas Category:Humans Category:Dreemurr Category:Frisk Dreemurr Category:Kingdom of Monsters Category:Jonas Category:Mt. Ebott